1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus and method of inputting a user command through a sensing unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic mobile device, for example, a cellular phone, includes a camera and a display unit having a display area to display an image photographed by the camera. However, a center line of the camera does not correspond to a center line of the display area. Therefore, when an object is disposed over a position of the center line of the display area, an image of the object is displayed on a position different from the center line of the display area of the display unit.
When a user intends to place an object on a position to be disposed over the display area to correspond to a position of the display area in a vertical direction relationship between the position of the object and the position of the display area, an image of the object displayed on the display area is deviated from the intended position.
When a user intends to move an object between positions to be disposed over the display area to correspond to positions of the display area in a vertical direction relationship between the positions of the object and the positions of the display area, an image of the object displayed on the display area is deviated from the intended positions.
Since a position of an object is sensed to be different from a position of a display area, it is difficult to sense a position of an object sensed by a camera to correspond to a position of a point of a display area.